Navahko
Navahko was a cunning Toa of Ice. He lived on Powai Nui and defended the island. He was also one of the more intelligent members of his team, often making sure their plans made sense and would work efficiently. History Early History Shortly after the creation of Helryx, the Great Beings created The Dozen Venturers, with the purpose of exploring the Matoran Universe to check for "glitches" in the world. Navahko was one of them. After the Great Beings decided that the Venturers were not needed, he and the other eleven were transfigured into Matoran and relocated. He was transformed into a Ko-Matoran. Any recollection of being one of the Dozen Venturers was wiped from his mind. Navahko joined the other Matoran in exploring the Matoran Universe, not knowing of his recent history. Eventually, these Matoran were split up, but Navahko stayed with the larger group of seven, arriving upon the remote island of Powai-Nui, where they fit in with the native Matoran. After a while, Navahko and the others became Toa to defend their land, as the island was the target of Dark Hunter operations for mysterious reasons. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team (the seventh now a Turaga) hid in a pocket dimension. They successfully avoided detection, however the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, leaving a Turaga and two of her Matoran helpers. The Feral Plains Note: The following contains spoilers. Read at your own discretion. When aggressive "colonist" Matoran and Toa invaded Powai Nui, Navahko was the first "native" Toa to be summoned from the Shrine of Salvation. He held back two Matran attackers (later identified as Jeko and Merdana, the latter still a Matoran), but not for long, as Merdana kicked him back. Corduk was then summoned, and the two Matoran retreated. Later, colony leader Vandir travelled up to negotiate with Navahko and Corduk. However, during this, Hysterix secretly planted thoughts of hostility in his mind, and he fought against the two before leaving. Navahko then went on a rescue for Corduk, who had been trapped in the pocket dimension created by the Shrine of Salvation. He found Wreshi prematurely awakened and possessed by Hytserix. Navahko and Corduk fought Wreshi for a bit before returning to Powai Nui. Wreshi was knocked unconscious and Hysterix left his body. The Dark Hunter "Alchemist", ambushed Navahko and his team, leaving him unconscious while Salvina fought and drove the machine away. During a battle against the colonists, Navahko fought with Wreshi and Corduk until Hysterix appeared and battled the three of them. At this time Navahko lost his Spear. Keelo was then mutated into a very powerful Toa and formed an empire which conquered tmost of the island. Navahko was among the natives who was initially captured. He and Wreshi were held captive in the wilderness by Hatar, until Wreshi grabbed his tool and defeated the Toa of Gravity. Wreshi entered a berserk-like state, and would have killed Hatar had Navahko not stopped him. Navahko then proceeded to mildly insult Wreshi for his dimwittedness. Note: Navahko's story is still being written. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Ice, Navahko can control the element of Ice. He wears the Kanohi Waiya, Mask of Ascension, which aids him in vertical movement such as jumping or climbing, and provides him immunity to altitude sickness. Navahko wields the Freezing Spear, a large weapon (for a Toa) which he uses quite a lot. He uses it in conjunction with his mask to leap high into the air and fly back down to the ground, planting his spear into the ground and releasing a large amount of elemental ice energy. Personality Navahko is standardly quiet, but usually wills himself to speak his part of a plan. When he is not alone, he is usually found with his best friend Corduk. He is also known to be an eavesdropper, often learning about other people's personal issues regardless of whether or not he really should. Always looking for the advantages in life, his fighting style usually involves him gaining a height advantage over his enemy, which is a piece of cake for him. Appearances * The Feral Plains (First Appearance, first appears in Volume I) Trivia Character * In the earlier versions of the story which is now The Feral Plains, Navahko was not the original Toa of Ice on his island. Instead, a Ko-Matoran named Arvos was the "original" Toa of Ice on his team until he was quickly killed, and Navahko was transformed into a Toa to replace him. Now, Navahko is simply the first and only Toa of Ice on his team, and the name Arvos was given to a Ta-Matoran. * As a Matoran Navahko was an ice fisher, and fashioned fancy fishing poles for other Matoran as gifts. * Because of the manner of his creation, Navahko displays traits not usually associated with a Toa of Ice, mainly the gold in his color scheme. * Navahko is known to be judgemental about others who do not follow the Toa Code. * Some of Navahko's personality and design choices were based off of the character Prowl in Transformers: Animated. MOC * Out of his team, Navahko has the largest weapon, and one of the most simplistic custom torsos. * He originally had gold spines on his shoulders that folded back. These were eventually turned into full-on shoulder pads. The shoulder spines can be seen in Chapter 2 of The Feral Plains: Volume I. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa Powai Category:Ko-Matoran